The end
by percabeth-rules1110
Summary: My version of the series 5 ending and my version of Vancouver. I don't own.
1. Chapter 1

She knew this would work. She had known for a few weeks, in fact, but she had been waiting for the right moment. Connor had been so busy lately that she hadn't had a chance yet. This was it. Abigail Sarah Maitland knew exactly how to get Connor back home, how to motivate him to move.

She began leaning forward to whisper in his ear because Matt was there and she didn't want him to know. Jess knew already, and Abby was sure that meant Becker knew. Matt couldn't know. He'd fire both of them. Connor would go crazy, knowing he should help but not being able to.

She momentarily had doubts about whispering this, but then remembered that this was Connor and he deserved to know.

She reached his ear and whispered the three words she knew would bring Connor to his senses, and she pulled back to look at the now pale man sitting in front of her.

"Really?" He asked. She just nodded he pulled her into a quick kiss. She grabbed the EMD's at her side and gave one to Connor.

Later, after all of the insanity at Kings Cross, Connor told the rest of the team to go ahead of him and Abby.

"Tell me again." Connor told her.

"What?"

"What you whispered in my ear on the other side of the anomaly, tell me again." Abby smiled to her self and motioned for Connor to lean down so she could whisper in his ear again.

"Connor, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to go...talk to Lester!" Abby said, exasperated at her new fiancee for telling Matt on accident after Kings Cross the night before. She stormed all the way from Connor's lab to Lester's office, not noticing Matt and Lester talking in side. She pulled open the door.

"Both Connor and Abby, effective immediately." Matt finished saying. Abby stopped in the doorway.

"What's effective immediately?" She asked, causing Matt to turn.

"Your suspension from the field. You and Connor are not going to be fighting creatures again."

"What?"

"Abby," Lester started. "From what I understand, you don't tell Temple something you want hushed up, put a pint in his hand, then go away for a few minutes."

"So...We aren't fired?" Abby asked slowly.

"No, why would I fire you? You are the only two left from the original team. You're the only one who'd be able to take care of all these creatures without hiring someone new and Connor is one of the smartest men I've ever met." Matt's Irish accent came as a response.

Abby sighed in relief.

"How far along are you Abby?" Matt questioned, suddenly curious.

"Around three months. Or no, they measure in weeks," She paused and counted quickly. "12 weeks..."

"Ah," Matt replied. "Go tell Connor he isn't going into the field anymore, please."Abby nodded and walked off, relativity happy that she wasn't going to be fired.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Matt, have you seen Abby?" Connor yelled running down the hall, attempting to get the other man's attention before he left for the anomaly incursion.

"Yeah, I sent her to talk to you about an hour ago."

"I haven't seen her and she won't answer her phone. Our car is still here and I asked Jess to get the CCTV for the ARC and she isn't in the building." Connor said, stopping in front of Matt, panting slightly.

"Becker and Emily, go with out me. Lock the anomaly. I'm going to help Connor find Abby." Matt said into his comm. "Lets go." He turned and began running the other direction with Connor.

**A/N Really quick. Matt didn't see himself like he did in the show. The next chapter is going to be...interesting to write and hopefully to read. Please review, I love reviews almost as much as Abby loves Connor.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pain, blinding pain. Pain in her arms and legs, on the back of her head, her neck, pain everywhere. Like a white hot fire, bubbling under her skin. It was the type of pain where she couldn't even scream, to call for help, to plead for it to stop. Too much pain to move.

Her hands were secured behind her back by a zip tie or a rope, she couldn't tell. Her legs were bound as well. A rather large piece of cloth had been jammed into her mouth, and as she looked around she saw it had been ripped from her blouse.

She didn't have any clue where she was, it was dark, so dark she wouldn't be able to see something if it was a few inches in front of her face. She figured it had to be some form of vehicle, as they were moving.

The vehicle suddenly stopped, sending her into the wall closest to the front of whatever this thing was. The back of the truck opened and two men stepped up into the huge truck and picked her up. One held her shoulders, the other her feet.

They carried her out and the sun attacked her eyes as they tried to adjust from such a dark place to mid day London on a relatively sunny day. She saw a plane, a small jet, and the men started up the steps. She attempted to struggle, but the pain won out and she stopped almost immediately.

They put her in a small cot in the very back of the small plane and injected something in her arm. Her eyelids became unbearably heavy. She struggled to keep her eyes open but the drugs won and she lost consciousness.

When she woke up again the pain had subsided some. She looked around and saw a young man, maybe even younger than Jack, sitting across from her. She begged with her eyes for a moment. The man looked around and very quickly pulled the bit of blouse from her mouth.

"Where are we?" Abby asked, noticing the plane was going down.

"Welcome to Vancouver."


	4. Chapter 4

"Connor, you need to go home." Matt told the man who was currently sitting on the couch in his lab staring off into space, tears in his eyes.

"I'll go home when I figure out where she is." Connor replied slowly, followed by a huge yawn.

"You've been here for 3 days, go home."

"Where is she Matt?" He shifted his view to the Irishman. They had a staring contest for a few moments before Connor exclaimed a nonsensical syllable, jumped up, and began running away.

"Where are you going?" Matt called after him.

"Security feed. I never checked it!"

()()()()()()()()()()

"It's a one hour video, how long could it take him?" Matt asked himself. Connor, Jess, Emily, and Becker were all watching different security videos from all around the ARC while Lester was making phone call after phone call. Matt was the only one who wasn't trying to find Abby. He had lost so many people by then that he knew how to cope and work at the same time. When the ADD went off, Matt gathered up around 20 of Becker's men and went to do his job.

"AH HA!" Connor yelled, having found something. Matt went to the middle of the hub where Connor was. "It's him! One of Helen's minions. The Cleaner, we called him. He took Abby. But where.

"Does it have audio?" Matt asked.

"Yes! Uh...Jess, can you?" Connor said awkwardly as he didn't know how to play it correctly. Jess smiled and typed quickly on the keyboard. The video zoomed in.

"I'm afraid it isn't very good quality."

_"Yes sir...To where...The ai...rt?...Can W...son be tru...ed...Very well...where a...ying it?...Yes sir...Go...ye." _The Cleaner hung up the phone_. "Van..." _

"Where?" Connor asked the second the Cleaner walked into the Menagerie. On the video the man walked out with Abby on his shoulder, back of her head bleeding.

"How did we miss that?" Becker muttered. One of his men walked around the corner in the video, saw Abby, and was shot.

_"Hey!" _The Cleaner yelled and three more appeared out of no where and picked up the man and started cleaning up the blood.

"He said Vancouver." Matt said quietly.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"That's where the end of the world started."

**A/N sorry if it's getting a little cheesy. I've learned I'm good at two types of storys. Short one shots and horribly depressing storys where someone dies. Sometimes both combined. Please review, tell me if they are going OOC...**


End file.
